


Chatty and Sleepy Night

by DaphneTheAdipose



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s02e06 Last Christmas!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTheAdipose/pseuds/DaphneTheAdipose
Summary: Late night musings after the fourth weirdest Christmas in Duck history (yet).
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Chatty and Sleepy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is horribly out of season, but I finished it now and what is time anyway.

“D’you reckon he was yours or mine.”

“What?”

The twins were lying in their beds, being sent there by their uncle after he saw there was no wendigo and figured out their plans to ambush Santa. He berated them, lectured them on the need of a good night’s sleep for kids and then had the nerve to sit down by their door to make sure they would not escape. Della proposed they’d pretend to obey and just wait for their uncle to finally leave. There was no way he’d stay there the entire night! Donald readily agreed and so the waiting game began. 

Donald was startled out of a doze when Della suddenly spoke up and pretended rapidly that he wasn’t falling asleep. It took him thus a bit to parse through what Della had said.

“Reckon who’s yours or mine?”

“You know, that kid, what’s his name, from the future.”

“Said his name was Bluey.”

Della snorted. “That’s not even a good fake name.”

“Could be real.”

“Nah, we both wouldn’t do that to a kid of ours.”

Donald struggled to parse the phrase through his sleepy brain.

“Oh, you mean like a kid, me or you having children.”

“Yeah! He’s gotta be either yours or mine, right? He’s definitely a Duck.”

“Could be Fethry’s.” Donald mumbled just to be contrary.

Della glared at him. “Okay yeah, but I mean like a McDuck Duck, like us.”

Donald took a minute to think about that and was definitely not falling asleep.

“Well?” Della prompted, startling Donald out of not-sleep again.

“I suppose.” Donald drawled. “You really think he could be ours?”

“Hmmm, not sure. Just a feeling, I guess.”

“Uncle Scrooge’d scold you for that. Need to have some evidence to support your hypothesis.”

“Oh like he never relies solely on his intuition. And mine is superior ‘caus I’m a girl!”

“What’re you talking about?”

“That’s what mom always said. ‘A woman’s intuition never lies!’”

“You’re not old enough.” Donald sniped.

“Shut up, it counts! I’m sure that kid was a kid of ours!” She settled on her bed in a huff, while Donald thought, really thought about it.

“Probably one of yours then, if you’re so sure.” Their mom was awesome so she was probably right about a woman’s intuition.

Della turned to him with a pleased smile. “Sure he’s not yours?”

“Eeeh. Never really thought about having kids. You?”

Della took a moment to think about that and not-nearly-fall-asleep.

“Della?” Donald prompted now and he never found out if Della had fallen asleep or not because Della answered promptly.

“Never thought about it, not really. But I guess I kinda did. It just seems right. Especially when I figured out he could be mine.”

“We sure he’s not like a grandkid or something?”

“Possibly. But his clothes didn’t seem weird or more futury, so probably pretty close in the future.”

Donald nodded his agreement and totally did not yawn behind his hand.

“So probably your kid then.”

“Maybe.”

They definitely did not rub their tired eyes to try to keep them open.

“I’d make a great uncle.” Donald muttered. “Probably best that I don’t have kids of my own. Gotta help you with yours.”

“I’m a-awesome.” Della proclaimed through not-a-yawn. “I can do it on my own.”

“But you don’t have to. You’d let me help, right?”

“Yeah of course, Doofald.”

“You better, Dumbella.” Donald growled back which grew into a yawn. In an attempt to disguise the yawn, he gave voice to a question that’d been bothering him.

“He was pretty worried about whatever he wanted to warn us about. Should we have let him?” 

Della grimaced, the thought having come to her too.. “It was really for the best we didn’t. Whatever happened in the future is not worse than whatever would happen to us because of a time paradox. Or  
him. He could never be born.”

“Ok, yeah that’s bad. Makes me worried though.”

“Aaw, we’re the Duck Family. Nothing can keep us down. Whatever’s in the future will probably suck, but we’ll get through it.”

Donald chuckled. “These Ducks don’t back down.” He mumbled before his eyes closed on him.

“Never gonna catch on.” Was Della’s sleepy reply.

The door creaked open after a solid five minutes went by without any conversation. Peering into the dark bedroom, Scrooge was pleased to see two little snoring lumps. He knew they wouldn’t last long. By the sounds of it it’d been a very exciting evening. 

He grimaced. The warning the boy from the future wanted to give the twins didn’t bode well. No use dwelling on it, Scrooge knew this. He’d had enough experience with prophecies. They’d just do their best and he’d try to shield the kids as best as he could.

He spared one more look at the peacefully sleeping children, before he’d make his way to his standing appointment with Past, Present and Future.

“Merry Christmas, kids.”


End file.
